The Gala
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: "I am back. Korra thought she would remember this night along with her girl friend Asami Sato and her best friends Mako and Bolin long after the night was over." Korra/ Asami Bolin/Opal Mako/OC


_**Hey guys this will be my fifth and I think last Korra drabble for Korra appreciation week since I am really not feeling these stories like my other ones, but thank you for looking at my other four drabbles and hopefully this will be a good enough send off. One OC for Mako as I think he needs a girl.**_

_Oh great another gala in my name, you'd think that since I left them all for a month to spend time with Asami in the spirit world they would let up on these things. _This was Korra's mentality whilst she got ready for a gala held in celebration of the return of the Avatar from the spirit world and to celebrate her homosexual lover Asami Sato CEO of Future Industries. But, she didn't like these galas she would rather be spending the night with Asami at the mansion or spending dinner with Tenzin and his family or go to Narooks with Bolin and Mako. Basically she would rather do anything else than actually go to a gala and celebrate herself.

_Oh great! Another gala held in Korra's name I'm so happy the people of this city don't hold a grudge against me from whisking her away to the spirit world. We were gone for a month I thought there would be huge backlash but no just another wonderful gals with my girlfriend in honour of my girlfriend. _This, on the other hand was Asami's mentality when getting ready for the gala. She loved galas and was very aware of Korra's hatred towards them Asami thought that it was because she was the Avatar and that she didn't like reaping rewards from her duty but no she soon figured after the second gala that it was just the huge amount of rich people. But this time Korra would have Asami Sato someone who has gone to as many galas as Korra has gone to many pro bending matches, she would help her through it.

They were going to meet Asami and Korra at the mansion around 9pm and were getting ready to go as they were tying each other's ties. The problem was Mako always wore bow ties but was too impatient to tie it and Bolin always wore neck ties but could never do the difficult knots he wanted and for tonight he would be sporting the eldredge knot a very difficult knot that Mako was having difficulty doing but he got there in the end.

"There!" He exhaled he must have spent at least 20 minutes on that knot his brother really wanted to impress Opal and it was quite an important night with Korra and Asami returning from the spirit world just yesterday. "Man, Opal is going to go weak at the knees with my handy work. But just don't tell her it was me who did it you might lose some of the magic." The fire bender chuckled slightly.

"Have you got a date Mako?" Bolin questioned feeling bad that the rest of team Avatar was coupled up just not him.

"Uhh yes actually I am going with this girl," he said blandly.

"I would hope so Mako, come on who is she?" He enquired acting like a child in a playground…again.

"Well the precinct isn't owned by the Beifong although she does run it an investor bought all the law enforcement buildings due to his father's love of law, I'm going out with his daughter." Mako smiled she made him so happy and if last night was anything to take from the feelings were definitely reciprocated. Bolin gave a huge grin.

"What is it with my brother and rich girls? Is it the challenge of their expectations? Is it the money? Or does he have a secret fetish?" Mako laughed as his brother stroked the few hairs on his chin acting like a detective.

"Well detective Bolin it is quite obviously all three." They both laughed hysterically as then there was a knock at the door. The brothers opened it still recovering from the past brotherly banter.

The door opened revealing Opal Beifong the guy's eyes widened. She wore a long dark green dress and had her mother's necklace which was made from platinum. The dress it came close to her skin showing off her curves and jewels were scattered over the bosom and around one side of her waist. She wore a lighter shade of green for her heels which put her only a few inches shorter than Bolin.

"Are you going to stare all day Bolin?" Opal smiled placing her hand on her hip and leaning on one side.

"B – But y – you" Bolin stuttered trying to get through his sentence Mako could see he was struggling.

"Don't you like it Bolin?" Opals smile soon turned in to a frown. "I can change if you want." Her voice wobbled slightly.

"Oh no. You are not changing out of that!" Bolins smile came back to him as did his composure. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "It will be a shame when I rip that off you." Opals cheeks flushed as Mako's dad mode kicked in.

"I'm sorry Bolin I didn't quite catch that…" His eyes hard.

"N –Nothing" Bolin looked a little nervous but then Mako's face lightened and the sides of his mouth started to curl.

"Don't worry Bolin I really don't care what you plan on getting up to, I'm not our dad." Mako turned to him smiling and embraced his hug. Mako then leaned over to kiss Opal on the cheek. "My brother is a very lucky man Opal, do take care of him." He joked she giggled slightly.

"Of course. May I say you both look like fine young gentlemen? Mako is there a lucky girl for you as well." She replied back.

"Yes her name is Yin she is the daughter of Mr Sutzi who owns all the law enforcement buildings in Republic City." Mako said looking a little proud that he actually got her to come.

Korra and Asami were waiting patiently, well Asami was, Korra was losing it trying to get her hair right.

"Damn it!" She threw the hairbrush across the room in to the next room where Asami was applying her fiery red lipstick. She jumped in shock as the hair brush hit the mirror.

"Korra honey what did the hairbrush do to you?" She said playfully walking in to the bedroom.

"It won't brush properly maybe we just shouldn't go." She sighed.

"Was that your attempt of getting out of this gala? Because it isn't working." She walked over towards Korra and started to brush her hair herself and had quickly fixed it and used a hair band to keep her hair up.

"Why are you so good at this?" she asked Korra looked up and Asami could not stop giggling at how adorable she looked.

"Because I have done hundreds more of these than you have…" Asami replied placing a kiss on her cheek. Just then the door bell rang.

"It seems are friends have arrived, shall we?" Asami offered her arm.

"We shall." Korra looped her arm and walked down the stair case towards the door. Korra opened it as Mako, Bolin and Opal greeted them. Mako wore a slim red suit and his usual bow tie and wore a white shirt underneath. He also had pitch black trousers which were held up with a belt with a fire nation buckle he also wore polished black shoes. Bolin had his green suit with a snazzy looking knot in his tie with his pitch black trousers which was held up by a belt sporting the earth nation emblem he also had his polished black shoes on as well.

"Oh my god guys you look great." Asami and Korra hugged them all in a huge embrace with Bolin doing most of the embracing.

"And Opal you look amazing girl, Bolin you lucky fella, if you swung the other way man we would have some fun." Asami said flirtatiously receiving a blush from Opal and an elbow in the ribs from Korra.

"Remember who you're with Asami?" Korra was a little to protective.

"Please calm down Korra it's only some light flirting anyway who could pry a girl away from Bolin?" Asami placed a kiss on all three of their cheeks as Korra placed a kiss on Mako and Bolin before hugging Opal she wasn't as open as Asami was.

"Yeah Korra! I am pretty amazing." He wiggled his eye brows as everyone laughed. From there they walked to the satomobile to drive to the gala.

"So Mako." She shouted back from the front. "Is there a lucky lady waiting at the gala? Another rich lady perhaps?" the girls looked at each other giggling.

"Actually yes, she is very rich." Mako shouted back which abruptly stopped the chuckling bringing a smile to his face.

They arrived at the gala as they watched Mako's girlfriend walk out of her car as the crowd of reporters took camera shots she looked over waiting at the side for Mako and his friends. Yin was wearing a dark crimson dress and had to pieces of cloth covering each of her breasts which crossed over each other at the back her heels were bright red and must have made her at least 6 inches taller than her actual height. She had thick black locks and bright red eyes.

"Mako has some game…" Asami said looking over at his date.

"Yes, yes he does." Korra added.

Bolin and Opal walked out of the car first and the crowd erupted as the metal bending police tried to contain them Bolin and Opal walked towards the entrance waving. Bolin was still a huge star due to the Nuktuk series and Opal was still the daughter of Toph Beifong so there reception was going to be a warm one at least.

"I'm still surprised how much Bolin can work a crowd." Mako said as he went to get out of the car. Again the crowd erupted as the former pro bending champion walked out and took the hand of Yin Sutzi giving her a passionate kiss.

"Show off." Korra spat as Asami chuckled.

"Come on Miss Jealous we're on." The crowd basically lost their minds as the Avatar walked out with Asami around her waist and as they waved the saw Bolin, Opal, Mako and Yin waiting for them.

"Hello Miss Sutzi I have met your father many times at my father's galas and I am happy to finally meet you and around the arms of a best friend no less." They shook each other's hands and then she did the same with the Avatar.

"It is so good to meet you Avatar Korra, Mako has told me a lot about your crusades and how his brother and he had helped you save civilisations." She bowed respectfully.

"Only good things I hope." Korra spoke back.

"Of course, shall we go inside the first dance will start soon."

Mako and Bolin took Opal and Yin inside and to the centre of the dance floor. Korra and Asami walked over to join them not knowing that the brothers could even dance.

"Guys can you even dance?" Korra asked smugly she had learnt all sorts of dances when she was with Asami in the spirit world.

"What do you think we did for a month? Sit around waiting for the Avatar to come home." The music started and both the brothers went in to the quick step, there movements were fluent the perfect quick step and Opal and Yin weren't too bad on their feet either.

"We better join them." Asami said taking Korras arm as they went to join the dancing.

_I am back. _Korra thought she would remember this night along with her girl friend Asami Sato and her best friends Mako and Bolin long after the night was over.


End file.
